Nothing Is Ever Simple
by Zach-Winchester
Summary: A Pete/Jinks fanfic. Rated M for a few obvious reasons. Title is very random. Going to hopefully become more than just sexual, we shall see. Enjoy, I hope.
1. Chapter 1

"Finally someone who can appreciate all of this," Pete practically yelled as he quickly stripped off his shirt. He winked at the newbie, Jinks, as he bore his torso to the young man. "Take it all in, bud."

Jinks averted his eyes, covering them with his hand and started making complaints. Secretly though, he snuck a look through his fingers before dropping his hand entirely. He kept asking the man to cover himself. He couldn't deny that he did enjoy the view.

Before long, Pete had put his shirt back on and walked off.

Jinks felt himself hard in his trousers and knew he needed to find a place to have a quick jerkoff session. Luckily, the Warehouse was huge and he was pretty sure that no one would see him and he'd be able to hear if someone was coming. He quickly moved over to one of the boxes on the ground, pushed up against the shelves, and unbuttoned his pants. He quickly pushed them down around his knees and began undoing his shirt, button by button. He pushed the shirt back and flicked his fingers against his nipples. He was very sensitive in a few areas, most noticeably his nipples. This action caused him to hiss in pleasure and moan as his cock hardened to it's full length at the memory of Agent Pete Lattimer's impressive chest.

He gripped the waistband of his tight black briefs and pushed them down to his knees, releasing his aching erection. He furiously began to pump at it, imagining how the scene earlier could have gone earlier if Myka wasn't there. He fantasized about how he would've rubbed his hands across Pete's chest, feeling each of his pecs before trailing his fingers across his abdomen, letting the soft sprinkling of hair tickle his hands before he would capture one of Pete's nipples between his lips, teasing it with his tongue and then doing so to its twin. He would let his fingers trail down Pete's body as he fell to his knees and began undoing the slightly older agent's pants, sliding the belt through each loop and throwing it, pushing his pants down to his ankles, following quickly by the plaid boxers he probably wore and releasing the man's dick which he would proceed to swallow and suckle at like it was the most important thing in the world.

He stroked faster as he imagined how Pete would lift him up after he had had his fun and would strip the younger agent, pulling every article of clothing off until he stood nude before the senior agent, how he would turn Jinks around, prepare him slowly, making the man moan as each finger would penetrate him or shake as Pete's tongue did, letting out soft whispers of just one word "Pete" over and over again until the man would finally, slowly, enter Jinks.

By this time, Jinks had slicked his own fingers with his spit and was working 2 into his ass, pounding them against his prostate as his other hand rubbed his hard member. His one hand wrapped around it covered almost the entire thing except for the head, which he made up for with his thumb. He was using all of his little tricks to bring himself maximum pleasure and was so lost that he didn't notice his surroundings. He had pushed up against a shelf and was knocking into it repeatedly with his back as he thrusted his fingers into himself. He didn't notice that an artifact had fallen down beside him and was starting to glow.

He kept moaning, the name "Pete" always on the tip of his tongue, followed by gasps for breath as he hit that spot once again.

The Lion and Eagle bookends lay around him in 4 pieces. The heads had popped off and rolled and now surrounded him in a circle. The pieces glowed and started to pull themselves closer to each other.

Jinks was closer and closer to his orgasm, the pressure building up until it exploded forth across his chest and hand. He gasped as his cum erupted out of his hard cock and he fell back, spent and exhausted. He cleaned himself up and very quickly slid his briefs and pants back up and did his shirt. Once he was all dressed he looked around and noticed the little statues. He grasped the pieces and put them together, forming two griffins as he thought about Pete and all of the things he'd love to do with the man. The pieces flashed bright yellow, the light blinding Jinks, causing him to stumble back. When he opened his eyes again he noticed his surroundings had changed. He was in the B&B, lying on a bed that wasn't his, in a room filled with things he had never owned. In one corner he noticed an assortment of baseball novelties. In another, he saw a rather extensive comic book collection. Inbetween the two he saw an overflowing hamper filled with jeans and bits of a few suits, and a couple pairs of boxers. He sat up, the reaction plain on his face. He was in Pete's room.

He jumped up, pacing as he tried to think of how he had gotten here. He froze as he finally caught his reflection in the mirror.

"Holy shit," Pete's voice came out of his mouth as Jinks uttered the words in wonder and shock. He was Pete. Well, in Pete's body. He stared into the mirror, shocked. Jinks ran to the door and wrenched it open, bolting down the stairs and almost running into Claudia.

"Whoa, Pete, what's the hurry?" the girl called at him as he barreled past. He stopped dead in his tracks. He really was Pete. He looked like Pete to everyone.

Artie came around the corner and saw him. "What are you doing? I sent you to your room so you could relax and recuperate. You need it after the day you've had. Now, go!" the older man barked before swatting at Jinks. He was, rather forcefully, brought back to his room and shoved inside. Then, he was alone. In Pete's room. In Pete's body.

He crashed down onto the bed, amazed at how different everything managed to look and how different he felt inside this bigger body. He pulled the Farnsworth from the interior pocket of his jacket, opened it, and called Pete, well, Jinks, no, Pete. It was Pete, just in Steve's body. When Pete finally answered, Steve sighed as he saw himself. He'd managed to clean up and dress before they'd switched, and for that he was extremely grateful.

"Hey, Pete, um, something happened. I don't know what but I don't think we're injured, are we?" Jinks asked through the Farnsworth.

"Oh, Jinksy, no. Nah, we're fine. Myka and I had this happen once. It was funny. I got to feel her boobies before... Oh god. We have a couple of hours, after that, things will not be so fine."

"Describe 'not so fine,'" Jinks urged, panic setting in.

"Uh...kablooey?" Pete answered, his shoulders shrugging. "But hey, it's a couple hours. Besides, this could be fun for a little bit. Artie never lets us play with artifacts."

"Pete, I really don't know about this."

"Relax, Jinks, I've got it under control. Now, I'm assuming you're still in my room so I'm coming over, and I'm bringing the artifacts, okay?"

"I guess. See you in a bit."

"Yeah. Hey, quick question. Why does your ass kind of hurt?" Pete asked innocently, obviously not understanding.

"Not sure. Just get over here."


	2. Chapter 2

Jinks knew that from the Warehouse to the B&B was at least 20 minutes, 30 if Pete was still in the Warehouse racks, 40 if he was anywhere near an artifact that was related to a movie. Knowing Pete, he would be over within a half hour, which gave him time to...explore. Now, Jinks wasn't one to snoop or anything on normal circumstances. But, nothing with the Warehouse was technically normal, and after having just had one of the most powerful orgasms of his life thinking about the man whose body he happened to be in right now, he couldn't help but be curious about the man himself.

His initial search idea was the bookshelf and the comic book collection. He was surprised to know that Pete actually cared about the comics. Each one was well preserved and carefully aligned. The books surprised him even more. Some of them were things he'd expect from Myka, or even Claudia. They ranged from sports statistics and hall of famers to computer coding, Shakespearian plays, and... Twilight?

Next to the tv was a stack of movies including Casablanca, Godzilla, and a few romantic comedies strongly acted by female leads. He definitely hadn't expected those either and he made a mental note to not rule anything out when it came to Pete.

After about 15 minutes of searching he felt he'd actually gotten a bit of a feel for Pete and an understanding for the man. He smiled at the thought, realizing that Pete was an honestly good guy. He was lying back on Pete's bed once again, smiling to himself as he waited. His hands slowly travelled down the Pete's body, resting on his chest, squeezing the pecs and teasing the nipples between his fingers. He barely realized what he was doing as he slid a hand inside the shirt, feeling Pete's chest, the tight skin with a light sprinkling of hair, running his fingers through it. He smiled at the feeling, the sense of worshipping the man's body. It was different because he felt it himself, his hand was larger and rougher, but it was still nice and he knew he'd remember it.

He was almost to the stage of unbuttoning the shirt when the door burst open. He quickly acted like he was just scratching and without looking up just said "Hey."

"Hey, Pete," Myka's voice answered him. His automatic reaction was to sit up as he thought _Oh shit!_

"Hey, Myka. Come on in," he told her, unsure of what to do.

"Thanks." She sat down next to him on the bed, her dark hair falling over her shoulder and covering her face as she joined him, before turning to face him. "Artie's going out, so we have to babysit the Warehouse...and Jinks. Okay?"

"Yeah," he answered, slightly annoyed that she thought of it as babysitting him.

"Well, I'm heading down to the Warehouse to find him. See you in a bit," Myka said as she rose, leaving the room.

"Oh, god, that could have been very bad," Jinks sighed, almost laughing at the fact that he sounded like Pete.

"Really?" he heard his own voice answer him. He sad up and was greeted with the sight of his own body.

"Oh, Pete thank god!" Jinks cried out.

"Jinksy, calm it down," Pete spoke as he sat down on the bed, his now smaller frame not impacting the mattress nearly as much as it used to. "Jeez, I kind of miss my body. It's different being so...small."

"Pete! I am not small!" Jinks said as he rose. "Look!"

"Jinksy, that's my body, remember?"

"Oh...yeah..."

"Anyway, what do you want to do? Because if anyone finds out we can probably get in trouble for this and I don't feel like being naughty right now."

Jinks felt his, well rather, Pete's dick begin to slightly harden at the way he said naughty, almost teasing as it came out of his own mouth.

"I don't know, Artie's gone and Myka's off to the Warehouse. We can either go back there or stay here for awhile."

"Back to the Warehouse it is! C'mon! Let's find something fun!"

"Wait, shouldn't we change back?"

"Oh. Yeah, I guess, unless you'd like to stay me for a little bit? I won't lie, it's kind of fun being you." Pete smiled as he said this. It was so weird to see his own smile from someone else's perspective.

"Well, I mean, if nothing can go wrong, then sure." With that, the two men headed off to Pete's car, Jinks readjusting Pete's length in his pants, oddly amused with how it felt in his hand, before sliding into the car.

"So, having fun being me?" Pete asked as he drove.

"Well, I mean, yeah I guess? I've been locked up in your room and it's weird, I don't know," the usually very vocal man answered in an odd tone.

"What's wrong with my room?" Pete asked, laughing at how weird the conversation sounded.

"Nothing, nothing at all. It's very...you," Jinks smiled, wishing he could have been there longer, and for so many different reasons.

After they hit a particularly bad pot hole, Pete bouncing with a small gasp, he looked to the younger/older man. "Seriously, Jinks, what did you do? That really hurts," he said, his hand reaching down to massage Jinks' ass.

Jinks could only stutter out an answer of "Don't know, might've fallen," as he watched Pete fondling his ass. It made him so horny, the way the man rubbed his bottom, trying to take the sting away while he simultaneously seemed to be feeling him up.

Pete laughed at the nervousness of the younger man. "Calm down, Jinksy." As he drove he continued to rub Jinks/his' ass, saying it was because it hurt while really he just liked it. Jinks had a nice ass, soft yet tight, muscular but not hard, and the sensations from squeezing it were driving Pete wild. It seemed to spark electricity all throughout his body, lighting him on fire at his own touches, exploring this new body.

Jinks sighed at the sight, his own hand going to his trousers, feeling Pete's length through the material, trying to adjust it to be less noticeable. As he did this, Pete smiled over at him. "Having fun?"

"Like you can talk!" Jinks responded, nerves swelling over him, uncertain if he was about to get in trouble.

"Jinksy, it's okay. You're gay, I'm gorgeous, do what you will. Besides, your ass is nice," he answered as his hands grasped a particularly sensational handful, a small moan passing over his lips.

"Pete, are you...are you turned on? By my body?" Jinks asked him, almost teasing as he watched the man.

"Jinks, I'm not going to lie. Yeah. Hell yeah. Boy, this feels amazing. I mean, really," Pete moaned out, his hand still caressing his ass.

"Haha, yeah it does. If you really want to know about earlier, and you can handle it, I'll tell you," Jinks said, his hand still sitting on the hardness in his pants.

"What is it, sex talk? I can do sex talk."

"Okay, Pete. Well, I was... ya know?" Jinks said, his eyes saying so much more.

"No, I don't."

"I was... playing. With myself, and my...ass."

"Oh my god! You were fucking yourself! With what, a toy you have on you at all time?"

"Oh my god, Pete! Come on! I can't really tell...no. My...fingers."

"Oh... OH! Okay. Yeah...that's not a big deal. Not at all," Pete said, the smile on his face evident, the look in his eyes intense. "Hmm... kind of interesting, really. I've done it to girls. Always wondered why they liked it so much."

"Pete, are you...bi?" Jinks asked as they pulled up to the Warehouse.

"Sexual? I don't know. Bicurious? Probably. Just sexual? Definitely," he answered, his hand coming away from his ass, losing all of the electric warmth that had been shooting through his body from the contact.

"We are so talking about this later. Right now? Warehouse! Back to target practice!" Jinks almost cried out, racing for the door like a kid.

Pete chased after him, catching the younger man in the bigger body and sliding past him. He didn't get the door open fast enough and they ended up pressed together against the building, Pete in Jinks' body with his ass against Jinks in Pete's body's crotch.

"I'm going to have to take care of that later," Pete said, prying the door open.


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel like this one is a little short, guys, and I apologize. Also, sorry about keeping you waiting. It took me forever to get back into writing these, and when I do, I usually write about what I'm watching. I guarantee that it'll flow a lot easier when (if) season 4 starts up. (I have no idea how that's going or if it's happening.) And I promise, the next chapter will be longer with hopefully a bit more stuff happening, more talking, and maybe a bit of good old fashioned smut.**

* * *

><p>"So, I'm you and you're me. That's interesting, aye Jinks?" Pete asked, his hand reaching for, well, his actual hand across the table.<p>

"That's not the weirdest thing going on here, Pete." His head turned once again, taking in the sight that Pete had created for their date. A space in the Warehouse had been cleared, a table for two set in the center with a lily-white cloth over it, and a vase with a single lily in it. It was tasteful and pristine. The air was sparkling in glittering lights that had no source and snowfall around them in a circle. "How'd you make all this happen?"

"Oh, a few artifacts here and there. Claudia used them for Christmas and I figured they'd make a perfect date setting for us. I mean, middle of nowhere, hot all the time, I want the snow back and I figured we could use it after dinner."

"Dinner? I know what I want," Steve responded, giving his best attempt to start dirty talk, figuring that Pete would respond very enthusiastically to it.

He was rewarded with one of Pete's smiles, somehow managing to travel with Pete to Jinks' body. Not the infamous cocky "I'm a comedic legend" or "I'm so awesome" smiles, but the smile of relief and joy after something turned out right. It was the sweetest smile he could muster, and Jinks practically swooned because of it, not sure if it was his mind or Pete's body that enjoyed it so much.

It had taken Pete a total of one hour to set up this dinner, making sure that Myka was out and about, off duty and enjoying a book. He'd explained that he was going to see a bit more of the Warehouse with "Pete" and that they'd keep an eye on things. Now, here they were holding hands across a table in the most marvelous building of wonders that existed, and they were alone, and they were happy.

His smile broadened as he recalled asking Jinks on a real, proper date only a matter of hours earlier. He could still feel the bundle of nerves in him, and he couldn't help but be happy.

After target practice, a quick tour of the key points, and a few games with an artifact or two, Pete had driven Jinks back to the B&B telling him to put on something from his closet that Jinks thought looked good and meet him at the Warehouse at 8 pm sharp, giving him 3 hours to prepare. First he had Lena help him prepare a meal. She knew what it was for, at its most base root, and smiled at Pete throughout the process, glad that he had found someone he could share with.

As soon as it was finished he was in his room, well, Jinks' room which he was glad to see was empty, meaning that Jinks was in his room, getting ready. He contemplated a shower, but decided it was too much of a breach, this early in the situation, and instead settled for washing his face and hands at the sink, and using the items he found in Jinks' bathroom; his deodorant, hairspray, toothbrush, etc, before going to the main room and taking his turn to snoop, which Jinks had confessed to earlier. After looking through a box he realized that Jinks was still barely unpacked. Rather than strictly snoop, he decided to kill his spare time and unpacking. The only open boxes were full of clothes, the one he'd opened full of movies.

He began unpacking shirts, letting his fingers travel the creases on the shirts, folding and unfolding them, hanging them up for the man via color, before moving on to suit jackets, coats, blazers, and the like.

"Jinks, you are... incredibly organized," he whispered, finally reaching a box of something other than tops. After removing the top pair of jeans, however, he smiled. "Oh Jinksy, you naughty man." The box was full of his underwear. Strictly his underwear, nothing else but the pair of jeans. He wanted so badly to touch, unpacking them and feeling them, knowing that Jinks had been in them, but he had already spent too much time, hadn't changed, and needed to finish up for the date. So, rather than thinking with his dick, he let his head focus as he admired Jinks' wardrobe. He left the black trousers on that Jinks had been wearing before they switched, but he threw off the plain white shirt and jacket in favor of a navy blue button-down, so soft and smooth and light that Pete thought it might be silk, and covered it with a black suit jacket.

After a few moments of fixing himself so everything was perfect he made his way to the SUV, after checking in on Jinks in his room. The younger man was tossing ties and shirts through the room, trying to make the perfect statement with Pete's body. Rather than linger, he hurried to the Warehouse, food in tow, and set up for their date, less than an hour away.

He'd taken twenty minutes to set everything up, and then another 10 to find the griffon statues and set them at the table. An enchanted candlestick that made the fire produce sparks of passion, and the table was set.

"Dinner's perfect, Pete," Jinks said, his hand reaching to stroke the other man's palm. A brush of his thumb led to their hands grasping and, as the candle burned brighter, their lips met in a sweet embrace that was as erotic as the best sex they'd each had, but was as comforting as the feeling of coming home with the scent of cookies in the air. "You know, this might be better if I could feel you on my lips," Jinks teased, his hands brushing the other man's cheek as he came up for a quick breath.

"Way ahead of you," was all Pete said as he pulled the statues from a shelf behind him. "Ready?" he asked, situating a figure before each of them so they could change them.

"Ready." With a yellow spark, they switched the heads, completing the pieces as they were meant to be, Jinks smiling as he saw Pete, the real Pete in his real body, standing before him with a look of bliss in his eyes.

"Care to try that kiss again, Agent Lattimer?"


End file.
